


Stolen Time

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (only in the second chapter), 1st chap is entirely sfw, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyborgs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character, Trans Mad Gear (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Mad Gear has some time off, Jet Star is *very* excited to spend time with their boyfriend.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnibun_Krysanthemum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/gifts).



> Huge huge HUGE thanks to Krys [@starman-trashcan](starman-trashcan.tumblr.com) for requesting this!  
> The first chapter is ENTIRELY sfw!

“Wait, play that riff again.”

Jet Star did, fingers fluttering over the strings as they pulled a sweet melody from the guitar in their hands.

“I like that,” Mad Gear stopped folding clothes to wander over to his partner and sit next to them on the bed. “Play it again,” he murmured against their ear.

Jet shivered and ducked out of Mads’ reach, then played the riff again, slightly slower. 

Mads closed his eyes, practically seeing each note reverberate around his head. He waited for the last note to dissolve into the air before opening his eyes. Jet was staring at him with a soft smile.

“Somethin’ on my face?”

“Nah, just looked like you were enjoying it,” smiled Jet. They leaned forward to catch Mads’ lips in a kiss and then pulled back too soon. “Go finish packing.”

With a sigh, Mads stood and returned to the pile of his clothes on the motel room floor. He grabbed a shirt, folding it quickly and then tossing it into his open duffle bag. As Mads grabbed the next shirt, Jet started playing again. Nothing recognizable, but a soothing melody that danced up and down the strings.

“So what’s Missy doing while you’re on break?”

“What ‘e always does, couch surf, party, get banned from Tommy’s,” Mads shrugged. “It’s only a few days, he’ll be fine.”

“Oh, I know.” There was a teasing lilt to Jet’s voice as they started picking out a new rhythm. “Just didn’t want him gettin’ bored and coming to bug you three days in.”

“I told ‘im to keep his distance. If not,” Mads stood and lobbed a sock into Jet’s face, “You’ve got a ray gun set to stun with his name on it.”

A laugh escaped Jet. They lifted two fingers to their mouth and blew as if blowing the smoke from the barrel of an imaginary raygun.

“Sounds like a plan.”

A minute passed, Jet entertaining themself with a series of faster and faster arpeggios. 

“’S this yours?” Mads held up an obnoxiously-patterned button-down.

Jet squinted at it for a second, “Yeah? Wait, I’ve been looking for that for like half a season!”

“My bad,” laughed Mads. “You want it back?”

A wavering note rang out as Jet plucked a single string, bending it to produce a clear vibrato. 

“Nah. You look good in it.”

“I’m not wearing it,” pointed out Mads.

“I can imagine,” Jet replied with a sly grin.

Mads rolled his eyes, shedding the shirt he was wearing to exchange it for Jet’s. He struck an exaggerated pose while Jet laughed at him, then collapsed onto the bed next to them.

“As good as you pictured me?” Mads smirked, leaning up and brushing Jet’s hair off of their shoulder.

“Better.” Jet connected their lips in a kiss that was more smile than anything else.

Mads pushed forward more, clumsily trying to push the guitar from Jet’s lap so that he could take its place and kiss them properly. With a smile, Jet pulled back, setting one hand against Mads’ chest.

“Finish packing. Unless you wanna get charged for an extra night in the room.”

“Bossy,” teased Mads. He surged forward to nip at Jet’s nose, then returned to the almost-depleted pile of clothes. “You know they wouldn’ charge me extra, we’re their most loyal customers.”

Jet didn’t grace him with a reply, instead strumming a few chords idly while Mads folded a pair of pants. They started mumbling words, immediately fumbling over the strings as they did. Smiling to himself, Mads recognized the words as belonging to one of the prewar songs that Dr. Death-Defying sometimes played when he wasn’t broadcasting the news. Jet restarted, finding the strumming pattern again while their voice trailed off into humming, then picking up the words again only to falter on the strums. As talented a guitar player as they were, Jet could never get the hang of singing while they played.

Mads joined in with Jet, they returned to strumming while he filled in what words he remembered. By the time they’d reached the end of the song, Mads’ bag was fully packed. He zipped it up and stretched, back cracking as he straightened up.

“Good to go, then?” Jet set the guitar aside.

“One more thing,” Mads took two long steps to the edge of the bed, then pushed Jet back and clambered onto them.

“What—?” Jet cut off as Mads pressed a kiss to their lips. They returned it easily.

After the kiss, Mads curled down to rest his head on Jet’s shoulder. With the ease of long years spent dreaming of holding each other, Jet slung an arm around Mads’ waist and put their other hand to the back of his head, keeping him close. 

Mads nosed just under Jet’s ear and hid a kiss on the side of their neck, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jet turned to gift a kiss to Mads’ forehead. “Glad you got the week off.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter is the one that all the NSFW tags apply to!

For a long minute, they lay together, Jet tracing the lines of Mads’ tattoo with their fingers. Then they shifted, taking a deep breath.

“We probably should get going, though.”

“Well…” Mads tilted his head to look his partner in the eye. “We don’t have t’ be out for a little while. And — not that I don’ love Pois and th’ Kid but — well, ‘s a bed here where your crewmates won’t hea—”

Mads’ words were cut off by Jet rolling onto their side and kissing him again, this time deeper. They rolled him onto his back and straddled his thighs, all the while kissing him like it was all they ever wanted to do. 

It was all Mads ever wanted to do.

He reached up, cradling Jet’s face between his fingertips. They were warm, gentle as they pressed down onto Mads and licked into his mouth. Mads slid his hands up further, brushing Jet’s curls back from where they’d fallen into their face.

“Do you—” Mads tilted his head back to speak, but Jet just refocused to kiss at his jaw. “Do y’want me t’ tie your hair up?”

Jet pulled back from Mads with a laugh, “Sure, thanks,  _ cario _ .”

They sat up, pulling Mads with them, and slid a hair tie off of their wrist. Mads accepted the band, then pulled Jet’s hair back from their face, twisting it into a bun and securing it carefully. Keeping his hands locked behind Jet’s head, he pulled them back into a deep kiss, sighing as they rested their hands on his waist.

Mads lay back down, enjoying how Jet’s hair didn’t fall into his face this time. Then rolled so that Jet was on their back, Mads securely wrapped between their legs. He rolled his hips down once, fighting a grin as Jet gasped.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, replied Jet. They nipped at Mads’ lip, then smoothed their hands down his back, leaving scorching trails even through his shirt. “You mind?”

“Go for it,” urged Mads.

Jet brought their hands down to his front and unbuttoned Mads’ shirt. Mads sat back so that he could undo the buttons from the top. Their hands met in the middle, tangling over the last button before one of them finally got it free and Jet could press his hands to Mads’ abdomen. 

He stayed upright for a minute, panting as Jet traced over his ribs, the places where metal met skin, the ink and carvings decorating his torso. 

“I always forget,” Jet smiled. “You’re so beautiful, y‘know?”

“Like you aren’,” replied Mads. He tucked his hands under the hem of Jet’s shirt, waiting for their nod before sliding the fabric up, revealing the dark, scarred skin that he knew so well. “I think about you all th’ time. Think about this.”

Mads bent down to kiss Jet again, smoothing his hands over their chest, feeling their muscles flex and shift as they groped at his ass. 

“Missed you,” Jet gasped between kisses.

“So much.”

Mads shifted to kiss down Jet’s neck, down their chest and stomach. He nosed at the hair just below their belly button, taking in the way they moaned softly even as their hands clenched around Mad’s shoulders. Mads dragged one hand over Jet’s crotch and they rocked up into it, keening slightly at the contact.

“C’mon, lemme hear you,” urged Mads as he undid Jet’s belt.

They picked their hips up, letting Mads drag their jeans and underwear down in a smooth motion. Jet groaned as Mads wrapped a hand around their length, then swore breathily when he took them into his mouth.

Mads hummed, hand squeezing gently where his mouth didn’t cover. Somewhere above him, Jet moaned and writhed, hands leaving Mad’s shoulders to twist into the sheets.

“I’m gonna— Witch, Mads. Fuck.” 

They shuddered, a strangled gasp erupted from their throat as Mads hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Jet came without further warning, flooding Mads’ mouth with a groaned curse.

Mads swallowed before pulling off, then squirmed up the bed to press a kiss to Jet’s cheek.

“Missed tha’, too.”

“Fuck, so did I.” Jet rolled onto their side to kiss Mads properly. They snaked a hand down to Mads’ crotch, rubbing lightly as they asked, “Can I—?”

“Wouldn’ complain if you did,” smiled Mads.

Jet pushed him onto his back, then inched down to return the favour. They ate out Mads with their usual precision, sending him over the edge within a handful of minutes, and then a second time shortly after.

All Mads had to do was lie with his legs spread, eyes rolling back in his head as Jet sucked on his clit, rubbing over it with their tongue while Mads shuddered and swore.

After his third orgasm, Mads tapped Jet’s shoulder and they pulled back, wiping their mouth and smiling.

“Had to make up for lost time somehow..”

“Not complainin’, Star.” Mads tugged Jet up and they curled on their side next to him. “Thanks.”

“When do you have the room until?”

Mads wrapped an arm around Jet, revelling in the way they fit so perfectly against his side, “We should prob’ly head out soon.”

“But we’ve got time to cuddle?”

“Yeah,” a kiss to Jet’s forehead, “we got time for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Cario (Spanish) - Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com) that'd be awesome!


End file.
